


From the Net to the Floor

by Dino_andTiger_Fest



Category: EXO (Band), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frenemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_andTiger_Fest/pseuds/Dino_andTiger_Fest
Summary: Chanyeol has dreamed of joining Karasuno High School’s volleyball team, but he never expected to see a teammate quite like Jongdae.





	From the Net to the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #25  
> Author's note: I absolutely love Haikyuu so this prompt was so fun to write! I’m not a volleyball expert, but hopefully that doesn’t take anything away from the lightness of the fic!
> 
> Written by LJ user [muluhan](https://muluhan.livejournal.com/)

Karasuno High School. This was it, his first day of high school and first day of volleyball on a legitimate team. Done were his middle school days of setting to a spiker who spent their games watching the assistant coach--Chanyeol did admit she was very pretty--instead of watching the opposing team. Now he could share the court with serious players.

Chanyeol breathed out and shifted his shoulders, “Here we go.”

Determination coursing through his veins, he sped off on his bicycle down the street towards his new school. Along the way he might have almost ran a few innocent bystanders over, but the desire to run into the gym and feel the squeakiness of the polished floorboards was much greater than the concern for the lives of people. His wheels spun rapidly down the pavement, and Chanyeol imagined they were the balls he would perfectly set, thinking about how they would defy gravity and cut through the air like blades.

Volleyball has been a major stress reliever since early childhood for him. Whenever a kid would make fun of his ears or his height, he would run away not to cry but to hit volleyballs until his hands and forearms were bright red and numb. His older sister assisted him as well, tossing the bright white balls up high to meet his outstretched fists. But then she moved onto middle school with a new schedule and homework that left her locked in her room for hours on end. Little Chanyeol was stuck in elementary school, left without anyone to toss for him.

Without someone to propel a volleyball to his awaiting figure, he turned to tossing for himself. At first, he always managed to get the ball stuck in the tree in his backyard, to which he would come close to breaking bones just to shake it from the branches. Many tries and many avoided trips to the hospital gave him enough skill to toss the volleyball with some accuracy. Only when he entered his second year of middle school did he toss balls perfectly on target, except he still had to polish how he tossed from different positions. Not every game would allow him to toss from a certain angle at each opportunity he would get.

Fast forward to to the beginning of his last year of middle school, where puberty played with his body unfairly but not his volleyball skills. Out of sheer curiosity (and his unawakened mischievous heart), Chanyeol snuck into--if stubbing his foot on the doorway and yelling out loud was considered to be sneaky--the boys’ gymnasium before school hours with his lucky ball nudged in his hands. He had heard that the boys’ team was about to have tryouts for the upcoming season, and he anxiously practiced whenever he could; however, he never had the guts to practice with a net in his sights. Even though his height gave him the standard qualifications a coach wanted, his confidence in himself was below average. No matter how much he practiced and improved, he would always dwell on the potential situation that he would be rejected from the team. That was why he never tried out or even stepped foot on the school’s court until this moment.

A gasp escaped his lips as the doors creaked open and the ceiling lights flickered on in his presence. It was just like how he imagined it, minus the squeaky cleanness of the flooring. He swore a dust ball rolled past his sneakers, but he didn’t mind the dirt. All he could think about was the large span of netting in front of his eyes. Like a kid in a candy store, Chanyeol ran to the center of the court and bounced the ball on the slick floor, hearing the smack of the impact echoing throughout the gym.

He took his regular position: feet lined up with his shoulders, knees slightly bent, arms held up. If no one knew any better they would think he was brushing up on his basketball skills, but oh how wrong they would be. Tossing the ball straight up in the air to give it momentum, Chanyeol watched it glide down directly towards his waiting hands. Its smooth finish grazed the sensitive tips of his fingers, signalling his body to work like a volleyball player, like a setter.

Determination in his eyes, Chanyeol propelled the ball away from his hands in a graceful arc, smiling as it landed perfectly on the spot where he imagined a spiker would be standing. Soon, Chanyeol, soon.

Many more tries and many more loud bounces later, the boy felt as if he practiced enough before heading off to his first class. He picked up his trusty ball from the ground and turned, jumping at the sight of another person standing in the doorway. “Students aren’t allowed in the facilities without permission.”

Chanyeol froze and his hands became clammy, “I-I’m sorry, s-sir. I was just leaving.”

“What’s your name?”

“Park Chanyeol.” A timid tone worked into his words as he spoke.

“Well Chanyeol,” the teacher chuckled, “I’m letting you off the hook.” He nodded towards the net. “You got a pretty solid set there. We could use someone like you on the team. Our previous setter graduated to high school. Why don’t you stop by at try-outs?”

“Y-you think I’m good?” Astonished. That was the word floating in Chanyeol’s mind. Someone actually thought he had talent!

“Good? I’ve never seen a middle school student set that accurate in my entire career as a coach!”

He smiled, pride nestling its way into his heart. “Thank you, sir.”

“Now hurry up. We can’t have you late for class.”

With a look to the clock, Chanyeol jogged out the door but not before respectfully bowing to the coach. He considered that day the happiest day of his life.

He eventually went to tryouts and made the team just like the coach said. Practices were his favorite parts of the school day. Despite being on a team with a mediocre spiker while the other was MIA, he loved watching someone on his team hit a ball he tossed with his own ability.

Ah, those were the days.

His reminiscing halted as his bike skidded to a stop at the front of the high school building. Curiosity took over his senses as he observed everything about this new environment. From the older (and more intimidating) looking students, to the clean uniforms, to the vastness of the campus, everything overwhelmed him. Such a new place made his tall stature feel small, but he wouldn’t let those feelings control his actions. Confidently, he parked his bicycle and walked into the building to his first class. A new year, a plethora of new possibilities.

“Welcome to your first day of high school…”

 

Surprisingly, the first few weeks of freshman year sped away, dropping Chanyeol off at the overwhelming experience of the activities fair and, more importantly, team recruitments. These few days were ways for team captains and coaches to scout out potential players for the year’s upcoming roster.

Chanyeol sped off past the many sports team booths only keeping one of them in mind. With bursting energy, he skidded to a halt in front of the boys’ volleyball team sign, meeting eye to eye with a young boy who looked to be a senior.

“Hello,” Chanyeol began with a giant grin on his face.

“Hello,” the volleyball player replied, “here to try out?”

The tall freshman nodded a bit too enthusiastically than he wanted to, but it was hard to contain his excitement. A clipboard was handed to him asking for him name, age, and position.

Looking over the new sign up, the senior perked up, “You’re a setter? We don’t get a lot of you trying out anymore.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Sehun, team captain and one of the spikers. I hope you do well at tryouts Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol grinned again, “Me too.” He paused, “I-I mean…”

Sehun chuckled at the flustered boy, “I get what you mean.”

“Alright I’ll...see you at tryouts,” the freshman fast walked away from the booth in both anticipation and embarrassment. He lightly scolded himself at his awkwardness, “Nice going Chanyeol you looked like a flipping weirdo.”

“Done talking to yourself?” A voice playfully questioned him from behind.

“Huh?” Chanyeol turned around to find a shorter boy smirking at him.

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, and you are?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Ah, nice to meet you Chanyeol. I saw you walking away from the volleyball team’s booth. What position? Wait, let me guess. Blocker?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “No, setter.”

“Setter, huh? Don’t really see your kind anymore. Yeah, I’m trying out for a blocker position.”

The taller boy eyed Baekhyun up and down before lightly laughing. Baekhyun seemed amused and egged him on, “C’mon you can laugh. A guy can dream. I’ll have you know, mister skyscraper, that I’m of average height for a blocker.”

“Fine, fine I’ll root for you at tryouts.”

“You better. Us freshmen have to stick together.”

“Wait how’d you know I’m a freshman?”

“Dude it’s so easy to spot. You’re like an overly hyper lost puppy. Chill out.”

“Okay, I will. See you later,” Chanyeol waved and began walking to his chemistry class but backtracked back to a smug Baekhyun. “Um, where’s the chemistry room?”

Baekhyun shook his head at his newfound friend, “C’mon boy, let’s take you to science class.”

 

“Okay, it’s tryout day boys. C’mon let’s go we don’t have all day, some of us have important things to do,” Sehun announced to the small group of fresh faces in the gym.

“Yeah like watching another rerun episode of Sailor Moon,” The team’s ace, Minseok, whispered to their setter Junmyeon loud enough for Sehun to hear.

“Don’t you insult my girls Minseokkie.” Sehun scolded his teammate with a hard glare in his direction. “Newbies! Line up!” He shouted to the group, causing Junmyeon to flinch at the sudden loud noise.

All of the boys quickly ran into formation, looking nervous as Sehun paced back and forth with a sinister grin.

“Okay freshmen, here’s how this works,” Sehun eyed each of the fresh players.

“Don’t scare them, Sehun,” Junmyeon chided his fellow senior while rolling his eyes. Sehun had always been known to petrify the incoming freshmen players, and some have actually wet their pants after tryouts in the past.

Sehun simply sighed before continuing on, “So as I was saying, you’ll each show us your skills by playing a basic practice match against each other. There are five of you so we’ll play a three on three. Minseok over here will play with the two person team to make it even.” He flipped through the sign in sheet and read the names out loud, “Alright team one: Jinyoung, Baekhyun, and Jongin. Team two: Chanyeol, Yejun, and Minseok.”

Both scrimmage teams took their respective sides with Baekhyun shooting Chanyeol a wink from the opposite side of the net. Yejun looked over at Chanyeol’s tall figure, gawking at how tall he was for a first year.

“What position are you?” Yejun wondered, looking up at Chanyeol’s determined expression.

“Setter,” Chanyeol replied blatantly.

“Ah, makes sense. I’m a blocker.”

“Uh, Minseok-sunbae?” Chanyeol turned to the older male, “What do you play?”

“You don’t have to be that formal with me, hyung is fine. But I’m the ace.” Minseok smiled.

“You’re the ace?”

“Hard to believe from someone of my height, huh?” He chuckled and faced the volleyball net, “Volleyball isn’t about how high off the ground you are. It’s about how high your ambitions are.”

 

“So Chanyeollie, did you make the team?” Baekhyun’s high pitched voice rang in the air as he strode his way towards the tall boy in the hallway.

Chanyeol feigned a sad expression and glanced down at Baekhyun, “I’m...their newest setter!”

The smaller friend slapped his back, “Don’t lead me on like that!” His anger soon became joy and he gripped both of Chanyeol’s forearms, “I made it too! I’m their new blocker!”

Both boys jumped and hugged each other, ignoring the countless stares from their schoolmates walking by.

“Ah, I can’t wait to meet the rest of the team! Did anyone else make it in?”

“I heard that that Jongin kid made it as a spiker. He’s pretty tall, so it’s not hard to believe.” He wrapped an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder and began walking with him towards their lunch which they luckily shared together. “Once we start wearing those uniforms, all the ladies will flock to us. Girls love guys in sports uniforms.”

Chanyeol laughed, “Too bad you can’t talk to a girl to save your life.”

“I’m working on it, alright.”

“Is ‘working on it’ getting tips from your older brother?”

“Baekbeom gives me great advice thank you very much. And I’ll laugh when I’m the first one of us to snatch a date.”

“Whatever you say.” Chanyeol shook his head.

 

Chanyeol burst out of his seat at the first chime of the school bell and ran as fast as he could to the gym. Today was the first day of the season which meant the first time he would stand on the court with a high school team. He hoped the rest of the team was good (who was he kidding, their school is the fourth best in the area) and most importantly, hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself when they meet. Despite being an amazing setter with grace on the court, off the court he was a complete accident prone klutz. Without Baekhyun constantly clinging to him as his life support, he probably would’ve fell down a few flights of stairs already.

Just a little farther. The gym was in his sights. Chanyeol swore he could hear the sounds of angels singing as he swung the doors open and breathed in the invigorating scent of lemon floor polish.

One more step and you’re home free.

In a matter of seconds, the tall boy met with the floor face first, residing directly in front of the older team members.

Minseok whispered over to another boy Chanyeol didn’t recognize, “Now that’s how you make an entrance.”

Chanyeol shot up as soon as he fell down, swiftly brushing off the dust his clothes collected. With a burning sensation all over his face and red-tipped ears, he apologized with a bow, “I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t expect to…”

“It’s fine. As long as you’re okay, it’s all good,” Sehun chuckled quietly before patting Chanyeol on the shoulder. “Recruits! Over here!” He waved over the two other freshmen in the gym over, one Chanyeol recognized as his best friend Baekhyun, the other must have been that Jongin kid he was told about.

Baekhyun playfully smacked Chanyeol’s back as they stood next to each other, smirking at the looping image of Chanyeol’s lanky figure tripping through the doorway in his mind.

“Welcome to the team freshmen. As team captain I’ll be the one who calls all the shots here, so remember that I have the power to bench you,” Sehun glared at the three boys.

“Sehun don’t scare them,” a calm voice spoke next to him, staring him down with a look resembling that of a mother.

That soft command seemed to work on the hard headed captain. Sehun immediately changed his expression to a more relaxed one and made his tone less apprehensive, “Sorry XingXing.”

“Okay so I’m Yixing one of the blockers,” the boy Sehun called ‘XingXing’ formally introduced himself. He seemed very laidback and easily approachable in the way he carried himself. Chanyeol made a mental note to go to him if he needed any advice.

“I’m Junmyeon one of the setters,” the small boy announced. Chanyeol remembered him from tryouts a while back. He looked very petite for an athlete in this sport, but he couldn’t judge his ability just by his appearance, a previous graduate of the high school was shorter than him and one of the best spiker decoys the school has had in years.

“As you all already know, I’m Minseok our team’s ace,” Minseok gave a curt wave to the trio as he stood next to Junmyeon.

All eyes trailed over to the last person in the lineup of returning teammates. The boy was short, shorter than Junmyeon but not by much. To Chanyeol he looked to be younger than the other three but older than himself, most likely a junior or senior.

“Hello, I’m Kyungsoo, spiker,” the boy smiled genuinely after his introduction.

“Yep, we call him Hinata 2.0,” Junmyeon reached over to poke at Kyungsoo’s forearm. Clearly the latter wasn’t amused by his nickname, as he glared at the older menacingly.

“Hinata graduated years ago, and I’m taller than him!” Kyungsoo defended himself with a pout Chanyeol couldn’t help but inwardly coo at. For a high schooler, he did appear cute.

Minseok chuckled, “You know we’re just joking, Kyungsoo.”

“So let’s see we have Baekhyun, blocker. Chanyeol, setter. And Jongin, spiker,” Sehun went down the line pointing to every new face.

Jongin leaned forward and looked left to right, searching for something. His face scrunched up in confusion, “Um, do we have a libero?”

The older students simultaneously looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Junmyeon sighed, “Well he’s...not here right now.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s uh…”

“Yo, what’d I miss?” A loud voice yelled from the open doors of the gymnasium.

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice to find a bubbly upperclassman waltzing onto the court.

“Jongdae, I thought you were still in detention?” Sehun questioned the boy with a raised eyebrow.

“I may or may not have convinced them to let me off early.”

“Did you bribe them again?”

“No...just threatened to reveal their weird fetishes. Worked like a charm.” Jongdae wrapped an arm around Sehun’s shoulder and smiled brightly, taking in the new people in the room. “So these the fresh meat?”

Jongdae paced around the trio with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Let me guess...tiny blocker with a high jump, tall spiker with wicked accuracy, and a giant setter with pinpointed tosses.”

Baekhyun gasped, “How’d you know?”

Kyungsoo slapped the side of his head, “It’s because he peeked at the notes from tryouts.”

“Ah, you caught me. But just so we’re clear, I rule the floor, so don’t get in my way.” He immediately changed his expression and perked up, “Now let’s practice!”

 

Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear as they put on pinnies, “Some ego he’s got.”

“Yeah no kidding. So what did he do to get detention anyway?”

“I’m glad you asked Baekhyun!” Jongdae popped up behind him, making the younger jump in the air. “You see, there’s this magical place in the school called the girls’ locker room filled with magical items called cheerleading uniforms. They were calling my name, so I just had to take one home with me, but of course one thing lead to another yada yada yada, and I was plopped right into the middle of the detention room.”

“You stole a girl’s uniform?” Chanyeol interjected.

“More like long-term borrowing. I was gonna give it back…sometime.”

“Jongdae! Stop harassing the freshmen!” Junmyeon shouted from the other side of the court.

Jongdae simply pouted as he trudged away from the pair and onto his side of the court. Today they were playing four on four matches with Jongdae and Yixing switching out periodically. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were placed on the blue team along with Sehun and Kyungsoo. Jongin, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Minseok, and Yixing were all on the non-pinnie team opposing them.

“First team to fifteen wins!” Sehun shouted from his side of the court. With a powerful throw, he tossed the ball into the air and performed a perfect jump serve, one that left Chanyeol stunned for a few moments before Baekhyun’s boney elbow jolted him back into reality.

“Dude focus,” Baekhyun lightly scolded the setter. “Fanboy about Mister Perfect later.”

“Shut up. It’s not like you haven’t stared at them before,” Chanyeol retorted. He swore he saw the shorter boy stick his tongue out at him from his peripheral vision. “Focus on the scrimmage, idiot.”

 

“Alright team, nice practice! Get cleaned up and we’ll see you tomorrow!” Sehun told the team after they circled up from their practice match.

“New setter!” Jongdae shouted to stop Chanyeol from leaving the gym.

“Yes?” Chanyeol replied, slightly annoyed at the tone of their libero.

“You’re pretty good-”

“Thanks-”

“But if you would watch where your clown feet step, you’ll be better.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me. Stay out of my way, and I guarantee your sets might be better.”

Well if you would be mindful of everyone else on the court, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“I’m trying to save your ass from being a disappointment to the school. The least you could do is comply with my terms.”

Chanyeol scoffed, “News flash, you’re not the only one having to use up half a court here.”

“With your size you already take up too much space.” Jongdae nodded over to the empty court, “If it weren’t for you lazy sets, I wouldn’t have to dive near you and your sweatiness.”

“If your returns weren’t so low, I wouldn’t make unpredictable tosses,” Chanyeol was seething at this point. How dare someone flat out insult him after only seeing him for three hours!

“I’m one of the best players on this team, fresh meat, so if you want us to win, you better step aside and let the master show you how to play volleyball,” Jongdae smirked and proudly walked out of the gym, leaving the tall freshman alone.

“Stupid Jongdae and his stupid attitude,” Chanyeol grumbled. No one talked to him like that and got away with it. If it’s a battle of skill he wants, it’s a battle of skill he’ll get.

 

Their “competition” as the liked to call it continued for the next few months of the season, with Jongdae leading by a few occasions (even though one or two of Chanyeol’s wins were graciously given to him by the older male). Whenever they had to play a scrimmage or practice drills, both boys begged Sehun to keep them separate from each other.

“What are we gonna do with them?” Sehun sighed next to Kyungsoo while Chanyeol and Jongdae were busy bickering.

Kyungsoo only shook his head, “They’re both vital to the team. All we can do is hope they don’t kill each other before the tournament.”

“Right. It’s only two weeks away; we’ll be fine.”

“Why don’t you take your long ass legs and try out for the basketball team? That ball is harder when it hits your head,” Jongdae argued with the freshman setter for the umpteenth time just this practice.

“At least there I won’t have to see your ugly face greeting me,” Chanyeol spat back.

Baekhyun watched them fight with an amused expression and whispered to Jongin, “Ten bucks they secretly like each other.”

“As in like or like?” Jongin asked back.

“Just friends. Neither of them’s gay, I checked.”

“How did you-”

“I saw a Playboy magazine in Jongdae’s gym locker, and Chanyeol’s eyes linger on girls’ butts. They’re straight. Gross, but straight.” He eyed the fighting pair, “So we got a bet?”

“Why not?” Jongin secretly shook Baekhyun’s hand.

“Alright guys, the big tournament to determine if we move onto Nationals is coming up, so that means that whatever we’ve been doing in here needs to be ramped up to the maximum,” Sehun clapped his hands together to get the attention of everybody on the team. “Which means more drills and cardio exercises. We have to be in top shape if we’re going to face the best teams in the region. We’re the number four seed, but that won’t stop us from winning, right?”

The entire team cheered a collective “Yes.”

“Then let’s go! Line up we’re working on jump serves!”

Jongdae lined up directly behind Chanyeol, “Don’t trip on air.”

“Remember the net is taller than you think,” Chanyeol responded in a manner as if he was addressing a child.

We better advance to the final bracket.

 

The day of the big tournament came, bringing along a plethora of nerves with it. This was the first qualifying tournament the freshmen would participate, and this one was unlike the ones they were used to. All of the teams here were out to kill.

Luckily, Karasuno advanced through the first and seconds rounds, thus placing them in the final game against the top seed for a spot at Nationals. They played a tough fight against the strong opponent. The other team secured the first set; however, the boys pulled through by a combination of firepower from the spikers and faults in the competition’s blockers and won the second set.

Now well into the third and final set to determine the winner, it has been a constant back and forth between both sides. Whenever one team would score, the other would immediately gain a point right after. Currently, Karasuno was in the lead 25-24, and they could feel the thrill of winning at their fingertips.

“C’mon guys, we need just one more point to win. Just one!” Sehun shouted to the circle of boys. “That team on the other side of the net has always been one step ahead of us, and now it’s time to be one step ahead of them. Let’s get out there and give it our all!”

The entire team cheered went back to their positions on the court. To say Sehun was nervous was an understatement; he was petrified. They may need only one point to win, but they weren’t in the best rotation. Chanyeol was serving and in a position not optimal for an attack strong enough to break the other team’s block, and he knew that.

“Come on Chanyeol!” Junmyeon shouted from the bench, giving the freshman a thumbs up to encourage him.

Chanyeol smiled back at the senior and turned back to face the net. With a deep breath, he tossed the ball in the air and smacked it once it came back to his hand. Due to his nerves, the ball tapped the top of the net, yet it still made it over the edge to the other team. The other team received the ball, and soon it was hurling over to their side of the net. This volley was the most important one of the entire game. Let the other team serve, and they would be over; they’re momentum would be lost.

“I got it!” Yixing yelled as he bumped the ball into the air. “Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol scanned his position before pushing the volleyball up into the air, knowing the exact spiker to toss to. Jongin sprung up, and two of the opposing team’s blockers followed suit, but they were after the wrong player. Sehun smirked as he hit the ball with a loud smack, propelling it down at the floorboards.

Just a few more feet, and-

The other side’s libero saved the ball mere moments before it touched the floor. They’re victory wasn’t in their grasp yet.

“Cover!” Sehun shouted.

A quick set moved the ball to the other side; however that move was one the opponent needed to use to their advantage. And Karasuno High played right into their trap.

The legendary spiker slammed his palm down onto the surface of the volleyball, creating the perfect spike right at their weak spot: Baekhyun. The freshman didn’t have any experience with top notch spikers hitting his block, so the ball easily flew past his outstretched hands.

“No!” Kyungsoo whispered forcefully, his voice gone from the stress of watching the match.

The ball was travelling too fast, the players on the court were too slow. They wouldn’t make it. It was only a matter of time until-

Jongdae thrust his foot out, and saved the ball.

The team beamed almost as bright as the libero. They weren’t giving up just yet.

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae shouted to alert the setter.

I’ve got this one chance. I have to give it my all.

Chanyeol pushed. He pushed harder and faster than before. The ball travelled faster and faster towards the spikers, past Sehun’s decoy job, and directly into the hands of Minseok. The senior felt the spherical shape leave his palm and zoom straight down to the back corner of the court. From a common eye, it passed the line, but Karasuno knew better. The ball just hit the edge of the court boundaries with a procession of echoed bounces.

The referee held up his right hand. They won. Their hard work payed off.

The entire team crowded into a large lump of a group hug. “It’s over! We’re going to Nationals!” Baekhyun jumped in the air while zipping in between the spaces of each team member.

Jongdae walked over to Chanyeol, “You know, I think we should call it even.”

“I think so too,” Chanyeol reached his hand out to shake the shorter boy’s already extended hand.

Kyungsoo pat Jongdae on the shoulder, “Nice save there, you saved the team.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol whined, “what about me? I’m just as important as he is. I set that ball!”

“But if it wasn’t for my save, your ass would be crying on the linoleum floor,” Jongdae raised his eyebrows to challenge the younger player.

“But if I didn’t set your haphazard save, you would’ve slid on the floor for nothing.”

“Well if I-” Jongdae was cut off by a thump to his head by Junmyeon.

“Less fighting, more celebrating,” he interjected with a cheesy smile.

“Ice cream on me!” Sehun yelled, running out the doors of the gym.

The team followed behind him, and Chanyeol never smiled at their libero more than this moment.

But he wouldn’t let Jongdae know that.


End file.
